


What's This?

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, How old was Adric?, Is he technically underage?, M/M, Naive Adric, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Maybe it's the way you touch me.





	What's This?

"Doctor?" Adric's voice was full of confusion and hurt. What he had done wrong this time? The Doctor had been ignoring him lately, preferring to spend time with Tegan or Nyssa or even by himself in one of the libraries. So when Adric had finally cornered him in the kitchen and found him sitting at the table reading a book, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to sit on his boyfriend's lap. Only the Doctor had jumped up rather suddenly, pushing him onto the floor, and now he was facing the other direction. 

"Adric, I think you should leave." The Doctor's voice was rather high and rushed.

"But what's _wrong_ , Doctor? What did I do?"

"Ah…" The Doctor's voice had a slight edge to it. "It's something grown-ups do."

Adric furrowed his brow and pressed his lips together. His boyfriend should know by now that implying that he was a child only made him angry! He grabbed the Time Lord's arm, and spun him around. "Doctor, I am a mathematical genius! I--" He was stunned. "What is that?"

The Doctor's face was flushed. "Ah… it something that happens… when you touch me… it certain ways…"

"How?" Adric had to resist the urge to take out his pen and notepad and take all this down. 

"Adric, this is no time for me to be teaching you bodily functions! Didn't your parents ever tell you this?"

"No. They didn't. So I suppose it'd better be you then." 

"Wouldn't you rather discuss if it's possible to find the final digit of pi?"

Adric thought for a moment. "No."

The Doctor cursed under this breath. Adric listened intently on everything his boyfriend said, eyeing his tenting trousers as he spoke.

"So when I sat on your lap?"

"You gave me an erection, yes."

"How does it go away? I'm assuming all that blood flow to your penis for an extended period of time would not be a good idea."

"I have to be… relieved."

"How?" Adric asked for the third time. "Can I help?"

"Absolutely not!" The Doctor snapped. "You're just a boy!"

"I'm not just a boy, Doctor! If I was _just a boy_ you wouldn't be with me! I'll prove to you that I'm a man!" 

Adric lifted up the Doctor's shirt and pulled down his pants, despite the Time Lord's protests. His brown eyes widened as he gazed upon the Doctor's long, hard shaft. So this was what all the fuss was about? He ran his hand up the length, causing a shudder from his boyfriend. Adric wrapped his fist around the Time Lord's phallus and began to pump it. 

The Doctor gripped the counter that was behind him, and let his head fall back. "Adric, oh Adric…" he moaned. 

Adric grinned, delighted in the response he was getting from the Doctor, so he went faster and harder until without notice the Doctor cried out and some white, gooey substance shot onto his fist. "Doctor, what is this?" 

"Semen…" The Time Lord answered breathlessly.

He sniffed at the semen. It smelled musky. Just as Adric was about to taste it, the Doctor quickly wiped the substance off with a towel. 

"Adric, we must _never_ do that again. Do you hear me?" The Doctor said sternly.

Adric only smirked in response.


End file.
